Confliction for Characters
by anra2
Summary: Amu's feeling somethings, but she doesn't quite understand; what's going on? Isn't ikuto acting a bit pervish than usual? And what's up with the prince? Is she a bad person for feeling these things? And what's that about Amu's family being gone for a week? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Amu jumped for joy and happily got dressed. Today, she felt like it was going to be a good day.

"Amu-chan, don't forget you need to eat desu!~" Su chimed in as she slipped her shirt over. _Yesterday we decided I was going to get a bra, I hope that doesn't show through my shirt. I wonder what Ikuto would think if he saw it. Why am I thinking about Ikuto_? Amu shook her thoughts out of her head blushing and ran to the kitchen.

"Mama! Papa! Ami!" She yelled for all of them but there was no response. _Oh yeah, I forgot, Ami's in some sort of pageant. I'm so happy they trust me enough to stay home by myself for a week! I have to listen to their rules though. Happily, if it means they trust me by myself at the house. Sometimes silence is nice._

"But you'll never get tired of us and we'll always be with you in your heart," Ran said next to Amu, startling her.

"You're right, I love you all," Amu said hugging all her charas. She grabbed her bag. "I'm off, anyone want to come with me? It'll be boring though," Amu said honestly.

"I think today we'll pass, you have a nice comfortable day Amu, you know where we'll be if you need us! A day off from X egg hunting is always nice for all of us," Miki said painting. Amu shrugged, and while smiling waved to the charas.

Amu whistled while walking, and kicked a pebble. _I'm pretty bored and lonely right now. Oh well, I'm not going to say that to anyone!_

"Amu, where are all your little followers," Amu heard whispered in her ear after feeling a gust of wind behind her. She let out a little yelp, her ears are a weak spot and no one knew that aside from-

"Ikuto! Stupid cat, don't sneak up on me like that I'll have a heart attack!" Amu yelled. She felt like her face was on fire. She turned around and his face was so close she could feel his breath and the smell of his breath - sweet, like he had just eaten some chocolate ice cream. "You know, Amu, it's not safe to be alone all the time, especially not for a week.~" he purred as she pushed him away.

"How would you know when I'm alone and not?" He grabbed her by the waist with one hand and grabbed her other arm with the other, pulling her closer.

"Well Amu, I like to keep a close eye on what's mine, and you're forgetting cats have _extremely_ good hearing." She wondered what he meant by 'keep a close eye on what's mine'. Hell bent on the fact that he liked to tease her, she pushed him away again and began to walk back towards school. He walked along with her, walking on fences and and every surface he could find that _wasn't_ the road. _He either needs to make it obvious that he's a cat to me, or this is his actual nature, and that's..._ She felt the burning heat coming from between her legs, and felt her face become wet from sweat, and her face felt like lava. She ran as fast as she could start running without chara-transforming and Ikuto began laughing while following her without breaking a sweat. _Fuck that guy for teasing me all the time,_ Amu growled in her head. She finally arrived at the front of her school.

"Amu-chan!" She saw Tadase running towards her and waved back, and afterwards looked behind her. Ikuto was nowhere within her sight. She blushed slightly as she approached Tadase.

"How are you doing Amu-chan? Your face looks a bit red, are you okay," he asked concernedly. She nodded as he innocently held out his hand to walk Amu the rest of the way. She looked at it for a second before taking it. ' _He doesn't actually like me as a man likes a woman. He's an innocent prince, and I don't think he's corrupted that way yet,_ ' Amu thought as she looked at the ground. She couldn't help but wonder why it is that everything was so innocent, yet she was growing up so fast and even feeling... adult thoughts and feelings. Isn't it a bit early for that? She continued to frequently wonder if there was something wrong with her because of that.

The teacher continued to ramble on about things, but Amu's mind was elsewhere. _I like two boys.! Ikuto, and Tadase! Oh shit, does that make me a slut to look at those men in that way? I mean, I still feel things for them! And I don't know what they are! Those feelings... those hot feelings... I don't..._

She saw all those faces pop into her head and raised her hand.

"Teacher, I feel bad, can I use the restroom?" The teacher nodded at her and continued their lecture.

She walked into women's restroom, went into a stall and began to curse to herself. She sat in there for five minutes before deciding she wasn't sick or going to do anything aside from go back to the classroom. Not paying attention to the time, after she went back to the classroom the bell rang and school was already out. She spent all her time thinking about the boys.

"Amu-chan, can I walk you home?" Tadase asked after school in what sounded like a concerned voice.

"No thank you Tadase, I've got some things on my mind I need to think about, and besides, my house is terribly messy!" _Also, I'm alone at my house for a week and occasionally think I have wet dreams about you. I don't want anything bad to happen,_ Amu thought to herself but shook her thoughts out. "Bye Tadase, have a good day! Thank you for your concern."

Halfway through walking to her house, she began thinking " _those thoughts_ " again, making her underpants begin to feel moist. _Shit._ She walked over to a park to try to distract her thoughts, but failed.

"Amuuuuu~" She knew that purr, but never expects it. She turned around and there the blue-headed-hotty was, inches from her face. No matter how many times she saw him, his appearance never grew dull or normal to her. She would always get hot any time she saw him. His slender violinist fingers that could easily just go into her-.

"Fuck," Amu accidentally let slip from her mouth, and Ikuto's smirk got even wider.

"Amu-chaaaan can _I_ walk you home? I already know the kiddy king isn't aware of your family being gone, but I know, I can get you safely home and maybe even cook for you?

But if you provide something for me," he said, gently gripping her jaw and pulling it up, forcing her to look at him. _He's so tall, so much taller than me... And stronger..._

"W-what is it Ikuto?" She tried to look away shyly, but he held her head in position.

"I need a temporary place to stay. I'm gonna say a couple days tops. We can keep it hush... if you _want_. But obviously Amu, we don't _have_ to keep hushed," he said in his sly voice. _Always teasing me, never knowing what he has the capability of doing to me. When did the world become so... hot to me?_

"If you're in trouble... you can stay," Amu said, as Ikuto finally let go of her jaw. He coyly smiled as he continued the way to Amu's house. "Where's Yoru?" Amu asked as they got to the door.

"He's asleep. But he'll probably wake up soon and be active in no time." He pushed his hair out of his face nonchalantly, not realizing how erotic his every movement was to Amu. _One day, he's going to become normal to me. I'll get over this crush. This is temporary._ Amu rubbed her legs together unknowingly as she was thinking and Ikuto glanced at her. _Did he just sniff the air?_ Amu wondered. _I must be crazy._ She opened the door and went to her room closing the door behind her. She had last heard his footsteps downstairs behind her at the door.

"Amu," Ikuto whispered in her ear as he licked up it slowly. She shivered and pushed him away.

"Ikuto why are you always teasing me? I get so tired of it! And you know I'm so much younger than you you're just a pervert cat," Amu yelled embarrassed. She still felt the heat between her legs and it bothered her how her underpants were moist so she was going to change them, but she didn't want to tell that to anyone ever. She was the pervert, but she wasn't going to admit that to him at the time. He growled towards her and threw her on the bed jumping on top of her instantly. Pinning both her hands on the bed with one large hand and grabbing her chin with the other he turned her face towards his.

"Amu, I'm a cat. Do you know much about cats? You know how earlier when I told you I like to keep an eye on things I like, I also told you cats have good hearing? Did you also know, cats have good smell? I smell the sweet smell of strawberries right now for some reason." He let go of her head and lightly touched one of his fingers up her legs. With Ikuto licking her earlobe Amu began to shiver uncontrollably. She felt like she was going to burst right under those single simple touches. _Is he talking about me when he talks about those strawberry smells? I never smell myself after showering or doing... that._

"Ikuto you're a pervert let go!"

"Am I the pervert Amu, because you're the one who's about to burst in her panties. You're the one who came up here to change because you couldn't handle the feeling. Am I that _erotic_ to you," he asked growling. He slowly rubbed her inner thigh with his hand and she let out a loud and unexpected moan. " _What's he doing to me,"_ Amu asked to herself out loud accidentally. He smiled, finally letting go of her hands and getting off her bed.

"He's turning you on," Ikuto purred and walked out of the room proudly.


	2. Chapter 2

_Like fuck he's doing anything to me_ Amu tried to continuously say to herself though she knew she was in denial. _He's only going to be here for a couple of days, and things are just going to be back to normal._

 _I'm gonna take a nap..._ Amu exhausted quickly fell asleep on the bed, trying her best and succeeding in ignoring the problem between her legs. Ikuto walked back inside Amu's room looking at her silently. "I always keep an eye on what's mine, little Amu," he said, taking off his clothes and climbing in bed next to her. He wrapped her arms around her knowing she wouldn't budge and when she's asleep she's knocked out.

An easy target, Ikuto thought to himself.

He too felt exhausted, but at the same time he wasn't going to ignore his problem.

He silently slipped his head between her spread legs, smelling her wet panties while stroking his dick. The only thing he could think about at the time was himself waking her up by thrusting his manhood into her mouth and waking her up with a load of semen in her mouth. Five seconds after that scene played out in his mind, he came on her pillow next to her mouth.

Ikuto decided after releasing himself that he was cold so he put his clothes back on, still falling asleep with his arms around her.

Two hours passed and Amu heard the doorbell ring waking her up, however Ikuto was twitching in his dreams. Amu jumped a little when she realized he fell asleep next to her, but this had happened before so she wasn't as surprised as she was the first time. Yawning she opened up the door to find Tadase and began to blush. He was wearing a new sweater that looked so regal on him, so-

"Princely," Amu accidentally whispered out loud to herself, and Tadase did a chara-change.

"Haha! What did you say to me?! I'm a king! You know what you should do for me you fucking wench? Suck my fucking dick! I know you want me all the time your face is so red, and you're such a slut and I know it! He got closer to her. "Get on your knees!" Amu immediately obeyed, getting on her hands and knees feeling sweat beads build up and feeling the heat coming back, but also feeling nervous. He laughed at her obedience but also felt pleased. _How is his laugh so seductive to me, especially right now of all times! He needs to come back!_ Amu felt frozen, unable to scream.

"Amu-chan! Do you know how annoying it gets to be called a prince all the time? I'm a man! If I want you, I'm going to get you, I'm tired of constantly getting denied what I want when you constantly look at that cat!" he spat like it was the worst thing on the planet. He ripped off Amu's skirt easily and Amu felt something she hadn't felt before.

 _A rush._

Amu felt her arms slip slowly to the floor as she began to give up, wondering what was about to happen. Wondering if and when Tadase would come back from his king form. _Somehow I'm not...stopping him. I don't feel any power in me to stop him. Why am I not doing anything?_ She heard a growl come from around the corner. Ikuto ran towards Tadase and grabbed his throat.

"Tadase, I don't care if you have an excuse or not. I don't care if you have some sort of fucked up character or X Egg, unless I say it's okay you don't touch what's mine!" Amu wondered why she remained silent and where all the charas were to save her from this. Tadase laughed and looked at Ikuto in a serious manner. But then, it took a second for Tadase's face to change to a more normal state, changing back to his normal self. Ikuto looked at Tadase in a calmer manner and let go of his throat. "I see you changed back to your normal self."

Tadase looked for a second terrified, but then an expression of confidence crossed him.

"I'm sorry I went that far Amu-chan. I'm so so sorry. But truth be told, I do want you to see me as a man, and that is the reason why I came here, but not in such an abrupt manner. I see Ikuto thinks he has some sort of claim over you and yet, here you are Amu, not doing anything. Why? Who is it you want? Who is it you're _okay with_ touching you? I will not continue to do anything with you you don't want me to, and I will leave if you ask me to but... I just wanted to walk you home to tell you how you make me feel and how I want you in a more _serious_ and less childish manner," he said. The entire time he was talking he couldn't help but blush at how much of Amu's body he could see. Amu noticed how much Tadase was looking at her blushed and looked away.

"Whenever I look at both of you I just- I just can't control my heart! I feel like I'm going to just melt on the floor and everything inside of me is going to release and i just-" as Amu spoke Ikuto looked at Tadase quickly and motioned towards her legs and nodded. Tadase walked over to Amu's legs and licked them slowly. Amu gasped and her leg twitched under Tadase's tongue. He blushed and smiled at how cute she was, how Amu was a real princess but at the same time a pervert just like he secretly hid on the inside. "I-Ikuto why are you-"

"You like this Amu, I just want to see where this goes and so do you. You have a week, aren't you wondering what you can do alone?" Tadase came to attention.

"What do you mean Ikuto? What does he mean you have a week alone? Why does he know this? What's going on Amu-chan?"

"Ikuto!" Amu yelled at the pervert cat. _Why would you say any of that? Why did you just stand there? Why did you act like I'm yours? What are you plotting?_

"Everyone left for a week. As you heard, I'm alone, but he's only staying here for a couple of days, he's in trouble with-,"

"I don't care what that thieving cat is in trouble with," Tadase murmured. He looked as though he was pouting. Amu looked at both of them angrily.

"How about the both of you apologize for treating me like I'm someone's property? Both of you can just leave me alone!" She stormed off to her room and locked the door behind her.

"Amu!" They both yelled after her.


End file.
